Bicurious
by Britney992
Summary: Alfie Moon has some bi-curious thoughts about Ryan


Bicurious

Ever since Alfie and Kat Moon returned to Albert Square and bought the Queen Vic, all of the East-enders were happier that the heart of the square - the local pub - was hosted by such an adorable couple. Kat and Alfie are a lovely match - this was obvious, so why Ronnie Branning would even think of wrecking their lives by stealing their baby Tommy is just plain wrong. Anyway, Ronnie came to her senses and gave back the baby, and Kat and Alfie, shocked at first, managed to put all the madness behind them and are great parents to Tommy. After all the crazy twists in Kat and Alfie's lives, they were finally happy parents; Kat loved her husband, and Alfie loved his wife. But lately, Alfie had been getting some hot feelings he hadn't felt in a long time, and he didn't want to ignore them.

''There's nothing more beautiful than a healthy newborn child'' Dot Branning exclaimed to Alfie as they strolled down the market, Alfie pushing Tommy in a pram. ''They're a gift from God, you know'' Dot added. Alfie nodded, ''Yeah, babies are brilliant'' but the guy's mind was elsewhere and he needed to make sense of his feelings. ''Dot. I need your advice on something'' Alfie said, looking nervous.

Dot looked concerned, ''Whatever's the matter Alfie, you've gone all red'' Dot said. It was clear Alfie had something on his mind. Alfie and Dot pushed the pram over to a quiet spot and Alfie hid his face behind his hand, embarrassed. ''Well, you see, lately I've been having these feelings...urges, and I know I shouldn't cos, well I shouldn't, and, I don't know what to do'' Alfie stuttered.

Dot wanted more details 'What do you mean - _urges?_'' she asked. Alfie fidgeted and was uncomfortable talking to Dot about his secret in detail. '' Well, basically I've been getting these..(Alfie's eyebrows raised and his voice got lower)...these sexual urges''.

''I beg your pardon?'' Dot snapped back.

Alfie added ''I've been having these thoughts about..about men''

Dot paused for a moment ''I see.''

''And well, I'm not sure what to do about these feelings'' Alfie cringed.

Dot composed herself ''Although our desires in life may seem important now, you have to realise that what is more important is the people around us; the people we love. What you are feeling is a test, and it is up to you whether you can resist your temptations''.

Alfie sighed.

Later on, Alfie sat alone, upstairs in the Vic. He had thought carefully about what Dot had said about resisting temptations, but his thoughts were hot and heavy on his mind. Alfie used to think about boys a bit as a teenager, and now - years later, his lust was strong and mature. There's something about the bond shared between men, an understanding that he wanted to experience through sex. Masculine looks and behaviour turned Alfie right on.

Suddenly, Alfie turned around and saw hunky Ryan on the landing,

''Alfie'' Ryan called, ''some guy's on the phone askin for you. It's about ordering stock or something'' Ryan said leaning against the door frame, and raising his arm to his head, revealing his manly armpits under his t-shirt.

Alfie stared into Ryan's eyes and felt himself get wet a bit in his underwear. Watching Ryan was so hot for Alfie, it was an instant cum image.

''Tell him I'll call back later'' Alfie said, sexually aroused like an animal.

Ryan walked off back downstairs, leaving Alfie hotter and hornier than he's been in ages. Alfie took his shoes and socks off fast, then pulled down his jeans and belt, revealing his hairy legs and big thighs and he felt his bulging cock bent in his underwear. Alfie reached his hand down his underwear and played with his cock, wet from the hot sight of Ryan.

Alfie closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of pleasure as he took off his pants, and his cock stretched out to a long, thick 8 inches. He massaged his cock and balls and pushed his foreskin right back and started wanking to the thought of Ryan completely naked. Alfie moaned in pleasure, he was a verbal wanker and couldn't help but moan and sigh out load. Alfie kept his shirt on and was standing up, his cock throbbing and totally erect, as he wanked it dangerously fast and moaned loudly.

''Uh Uh Uh Uh'' Alfie yelled, his massive cock rock hard with bicurious thoughts, he furiously wanked up and down, desperate to get out a load of cum.

''Ohhh Ohhhh. c'mon, fuck, Urrhh'' Alfie shouted, his body out of control, muscles tightening as he wanked faster than ever before. His body dripped with sweat, and his dick was already wet with cum, but Alfie needed to feel that orgasm over Ryan, and continued to tug down on his dick, a series of images of Ryan snapshotting through his mind.

'Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uhhhhh!'' Alfie's cock erupted with a stream of cum, flying into the air and going everywhere.

Alfie's cock was throbbing and red, soaked with cum. He felt so good and so relieved.

Feelings that beautiful were worth facing.


End file.
